Revelations
by hpottercrazy
Summary: Robin spends some time on the STNJ files with out permission,soon after a number of events occur that leave her questioning her coworkers and sanity,romance to come.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/just wanted to say..once again that I don't own any of the characters read in this fanfiction)happy reading!

2:04 a.m- Head Quarters

Saturday, November 21

"Micheal," Robin said ,breaking another awkward silence, "is what you do hard?How did you learn all you know at such a young age?"

"Hacking?All this technical stuff?Its just a gift I guess,"he answered back sarcastically, "…or maybe its an obsession, I don't now, why?Does it look hard to you?"he added giving her a mocking smile turning his head from the screen.

"Mm hmm, just the way you do everything so fast and automatically…I guess." Micheal raised his arms in a long stretch and after signing off, got up from his chair.

"Tired, think I'm goin' to bed now, you?"Robin snapped out of another one of her deep, mysterious thoughts, just like Amon.

"Oh , no I'm not, can I stay here for a while?" Micheal was already walking past the entrance desk, but stopped, took his glasses off and rubbed his weery eyes.

"Well I don't see how I could stop you, I should have a couple of games on that one", he pointed to the computer on the opposite side of the desk, "don't do anything stupid though." With that he disappeared down the dark corridor and she heard his footsteps travelling up the stairs. Robin then walked over to huge, narrow windows she and everyone else had always seen Micheal looking through,and couldn't blame him, nobody could,poor guy… 'To stay here a whole lifetime.' She thought as she slid her fingertips down the cold glass. She stared out to the city and it's many lights for a few seconds then walked back ti Micheal's chair.Looking at the small circle of file cabinets, computers, fax machines, and a strangely large accumulation of headphone sets she thought, 'And this is his home.'

Robin plopped herself into the nearest chair and positioned herself at the nearest computer, nevermind Micheal's instructions. This computer had a beautiful wallpaper of a small and elegant Venetian church, hidden behind hedges of crawling ivy.She cracked the tiniest smile at this, it reminded her of her childhood in Tuscany. As she was about to start a game she remembered she didn't know how to use a computer.

'Where was that thing that he always clicks at the beginning?' she asked herself as she moved the mouse icon rapidly across the screen so that it blurred. Closing her eyes she decided to make a blind guess, literally. She randomly clicked, opened them, which she had noticed felt so much better closed then open. "I think I should go home now…what's this?" A window had opened and as she scanned its contents, she saw that they were all little,grey, labelled folders. "Like on the desk." She said while swivelling the chair towards the files on the opposite table, then back to the screen.Then she read the labels, "Schedule Records, Data Archives, References, Classified Accounts,…", she scrolled up(she had taught herself this and was very proud of it), "Would data include us?'she said encircling the folder with the mouse icon.

Clicking it,to Robin's surprise, came another window with more 'little folders'. Among the long list of names and other topics came some familiar ones, ' Yurika Doujima, theres Karasuma…Sakaki, me, but where is Amon?" she asked herself truly disappointed. "Wait, what am I doing? Micheal wouldn't like this." Robin knew that once again her curiousity was getting the best of her, as it always did, but she wanted to know she wanted to know what little secrets laid behind those names,especially Amon's. Immediately trying to make the windows go away she clicked the first button that looked remotely useful (-). "No, not small." After trying the 'X' button a relief came over her, as if someone were coming to catch her in the act.

Standing up she grabbed her trenchcoat hanging on the next chair, half of it draped on the floor.Slipping it on and looking ahead she almost fell over with surprise. Amon's white face and dark eyes were staring back at her with no reaction to her startledness. 'Oh no!' she thought 'did he see what I was doing?No..no he is on the other side of the computer.' Amon wondered why she was staring at him without a word, then broke the silence, "I came here to get my coat, didn't realize it was going to be this cold out tonight."she said, trying in vain to make it look like the cold mattered to him, he just came for the sake of coming for it.

"I was just leaving ," she said walking around the desk as Amon reached over it to grasp his coat, "good night Amon."

"You can't be out there alone at this time, I'll just give you a ride, you should know better than to stay here so late."Robin turned around almost shocked that he had responded, well technically it wasn't a response but a random statement but that didn't matter. Amon walked past her , coat slung over his arm, she quickly followed after him, feeling slightly guilty at betraying Micheal's trust, but she would make it up to him in her own way, she always did.


	2. curiousity

-hello, forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic and reviews are very welcome..except mean ones..those aren't nice.A whole bunch of excitingness happens so hang in there.

---curiosity---

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Just like all the other times Amon had rescued her from the dark streets of Tokyo.Robin was still wondering, as the endless array of streetlights made her constantly squint,shielding her tired eyes why Amon's files were missing,just like him to be mysteriously absent. She wanted desperately to ask him if he knew but she already knew it was a stupid question. Then he'd actually know what she had been doing and the last person she wanted to see mad was him. Then the guilt set in again, Robin didn't understand, she hadn't actually looked at anything, just wandered.

Her upbringing had probably instilled this annoying habit of hers, though she never fully understood why see was made to feel shame at the smallest flaw, out burst. 'Preventative medicine', she thought , ' keeps us out of trouble I guess.' The car came to a hault, Robin stepped out and after her nod of thanks and a brief stare from Amon, it was gone.

'I'm going to have trouble waking up tomorrow, I should have known better.' There it went again, guilt. Walking into the elevator she thought to just sleep right there, she was exhausted now that she had nothing to do. Despite her guilt, she had already decided she would go to the files , maybe tomorrow, while Micheal went for lunch. Right now the only thing she wanted was her bed, or even the couch, whichever came first.

10:00 a.m. Sunday, November 22

Amon's drive to work was,like him, solemn. No coffee, no "good mornings". He only did what he had to, but he liked at least having something to think about on the way. 'Why was Robin still there so late at night?Why was she on the computers so late?' He tightented his grip on the wheel , 'she better have just been playing games.' Pulling into the parking lot, he parked and stepped out of the car.

11:00 a.m.

'Ring,ring,ring,ring'

Robin heard her phone and as she rolled over the couch to reach for it,(she knew it had been ringing for a while but wanted to avoid work for as long as possible), the sunlight caught her eye. "Nngh, so much sun, ww-hat time is it?",she looked at the display screen, "11:13?I knew it…", she answered the phone. "Yes."

"Robin, your late again, when did you go home?",it was Micheal. "Hurry up, Kosaka's gonna notice you not here soon, if you hurry I can still change your attendance so that your on time."

'click'

"Hmm, that was nice of him." Though she still knew that with her prayers and morning hygiene to do,it would take her an hour to get to work.

Back at work Micheal was filling in Robin's file on the sign-in sheet. 'What did you play Robin?' he said with a smirk, he had forgotten Robin had no idea how to use a computer. Checking her "assigned" computer's history he found nothing. A small sliver of panic struck him, 'what if…', he then chuckled to himself, 'if she can't open a game she can't open anything else.'He saw Amon walk past the foyer towards him.

"What are you laughing at?" he said in his monotone voice.

"Nothing much, just thought of something funny."he then slid his chair backwards to the case papers on the other side of his work station.Scanning through the papers he plucked one from the pile and handed it to Amon. "Remember that Mamoru kid?Somehow he escaped , they said he might be at the trainstation again.As soon as the rest get here you'll de debriefed and on your way, just have to set up the files to the debriefing room."Amon didn't like that Mamoru kid, not just because he was a witch but the fact that he was so young and could kill, kill without any regret. But this is his job and he has to deal with it, Amon merely nodded to Micheal then went to the entrance desk to take a few extra files he needed to finish off reports for. Micheal looked at his watch.

"12:12 pm"he grumbled. "I told her not to stay up so late, or maybe I forgot, hmm, oh well."Just then Robin walked in with a box of doughnuts in hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late.", she said as she , to Micheal's surprise, handed him the entire box.

"These…are all for me?"

"Yes, for allowing me to stay with you here when you were working."Micheal thought her gesture unnecessary but who's going to refuse a whole box of fattening pastries?

"Ummm, thanks." He said while taking the package from her. Robin gave a soft smile and while Micheal finished up the cases' data transfer, she sat down, first looking at what he was doing then turned to the computer from last night.

"I'm curious now." She whispered,staring at the screen.


	3. Technical Difficulties

Still hoping for some reviews…TT

Also forgot to mention that, I hope evry1 already knows this but I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.

Technical Difficulties

Micheal finished the transfer and they were now walking to the debriefing room.

"Micheal, who is it this time?" Taking his eyes away from his paper work he answered.

"Oh,it's the telekinetic, Mamoru, do you remember him?"Robin was shocked.

"You mean, he escaped? Hes just a child, I didn't think he was(yawn)that strong."Micheal looked at her pale face and red(ish) eyes, 'Shes been staying up too late, she must be getting sick.' "You look tired Robin, are you able to go on this hunt?"After rubbing her eyes she quickly faced him.

"I'm just fine,its taking me a while to wake up today."As they neared the room, Amon's murmurings were heard, sitting in their spots Robin looked at the eery child's face on the screen.

"It seems even 15 inch thick walls weren't enough to hold him, Micheal says that hes most likely by the station again…" Amon gave out the information. Doujima glanced over at Robin.

"Hey, you don't look so good , maybe you should go home, you up for this?"she said pointing with her thumb at Amon, who noticed this gesture.

"Doujima, what is it?"

"Oh, I was just saying that Robin doesn't very well to be going this time."Robin was embarrassed, she knew they,especially Karasuma, would lecture her on her 'all nighters'.

"You shouldn't be staying up so late, now your sick, I agree with Doujima."Sakaki mentioned with a smirk.After sifting through some papers on the table Amon spoke again.

"They're right, stay here and help Micheal if he needs you."Robin nodded reluctantly.

3:00pm-Micheal's work station

Micheal activated the installed surveylance cameras set up around the city then narrowed it down to the train station's coordinates.

"I'm not gonna be doing anything but watching these cameras so do what you like."Oh, Robin knew what she wanted to do, but dare she ask?No, instead she decided to slowly inch toward it.

"Micheal, do you know where Doujima lives?"

"No."

"What about Sakaki and Amon?"After giving her a puzzled look, he turned his attention back to the screen.

"No."

"Couldn't we…look on the computer to find out?"Micheal's expression changed from calm to slight panic.

"What makes you think that information is on the computer?"he kept watching.

"Oh, I saw it in a movie, that's all, I only wanted to know incase I needed to see them out of work." 'Please, don't ask me which movie.'

"You know that's against policy."

"But what if it was an emergency?"

"…"

'Did I push it too far?'Robin thought to herself.

"Just a minute, but only while I'm watching."Robin nodded in agreement. 'Why would he need to watch me?'He slid over to the computer nearest her and typed a bunch of things that were literally jibberish to her, then the window from last night popped up. 'Why did my method only take a click?Was it a fluke?Is he trying to make it look hard?Discourage me?'

"Here."he said clicking on Doujima's folder for her.Robin read the information she was expected to, then by herself, under Micheal's eye, moved down the list. When she was about to inquire as to Amon's folder a continuous beeping started at Micheal's headset.He shot over to the main computer(the big one) and put on the headgear.

"Karasuma, Amon, he's hiding between two railway cars ten from where your standing, I can't see Sakaki or Doujima from here they must be further…" Switching her attention from the serveylance to her screen she decided this was a good time. Though Amon's file wasn't there she wanted to see just how much STN-J knows about her. Checking to see that Micheal was still occupied she then clicked on her name and scrolled down. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, birth date, address…tendency to disobey senior authority?!After that there was a link called 'CONFIDENTIAL ARCHIVES'. 'What could they know about me that I don't?' Just as she was about to click on the link she heard a strange buzzing and out of the fear of being ' busted' shut down the whole window.

"Whats happening?" she asked.

"There she is again…" Micheal whispered to himself. The buzzing increased and as he zoomed in on one of the views he saw a small spark of electricity flash by his face and his head set get hot.

"Gaaaaa!", he yelped as he smacked off his headgear, "dammit!Not another one." He bent over from his chair to pick it up and put it in the pile of other headsets. Robin was still startled, "Aa-are you okay?" she said still alittle rattled.

"Ya, that's been happening a lot lately." He said gesturing towards the pile as he gathered the broken pieces.


	4. She?

She?

Hello hello , sorry ive taken so long to update but I assure u that the 5th chapter will be up in the next few days!

On to the story…

Micheal opened a drawer and grabbed another headset , as if he were expecting this malfunction(and he was).

"Who did you see?"asked Robin, remembering Micheal's unexpected statement.

"Its…"he then remembered that he had work to do and went back to his screen. "Great, now their off screen…Karasuma,where are you?"

From Micheal's headset receiver Robin heard an answer,but it was muffled, "He threw a couple train cars at us but Amon managed to get him down from behind(static)sigh Sakaki went to help and tripped, fell on both of them, the kids knocked out, we need you to send for the factory."

"Right, I'm on it."He took off his headset and as he sent news to the factory,finished his answer. "This woman, lately she's been appearing on surveylance,always in that blue scarf, and when ever she is",he pointed to his broken collection, "that happens."

"Couldn't she be a witch? Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I have but theres no use, her face is always hidden so I can't run a search."

"If you wanted, next time we go on a hunt I could keep an eye out for her, you said she wears a scarf?Anything else I could—

"You shouldn't bother Robin, Amon and Sakaki have been on watch and they never see her, its like I'm the only one who can…hey, your done are you?" he added mockingly.Robin said nothing, her mind was now too occupied, 'Amon's file, my file, and now this woman.' But wait, now that Micheal had authorized her activities…

"Where is Amon's file? I didn't see it." Micheal glanced at her looking irritated.

"Amon is your team leader,his files aren't with the other agents, and even I don't know.Its strange how your so interested in your collegues all of the sudden." She still gave no answer ,just sat there quietly, hands folded on her lap. 'Amon is none of my business I suppose, but I am.' With a sigh she swiveled to face Micheal.

"I did see something though, it was on my files, and,"she stopped as she saw Micheal tighten his grip on his mouse, "it was called confid-." Micheal interrupted her.

"I've let you see things I'd get in big trouble for doing Robin, you've seen what you needed to so let it be."

'I thought I was supposed to know myself better than anyone.' "Prehaps I don't." she whispered.

"Okay,don't worry I wont snoop around . Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Micheal raised the box of doughnuts with one hand as he typed up the case report with the other. Robin looked at the computer's clock, 3:51pm.

"May I go home?"

"If you want."

Robin got up and walked past the entrance desk and Zaizen's office. Across from it she noticed a room that caught her eye, the doors' sign in small,bolded letters read: "CLIENT ARCHIVES". 'Clients? I didn't know we had clients.' Ignoring it she walked on and made her way to Harry's.

She sat down and ordered her usual(lets make it an espresso) then glanced around the room. It seemed like no one came here twice, always different people to observe and sometimes judge.Taking a sip of her espresso (so much for sleep) out of the corner of her eye she saw a new costumer enter.

For some reason this woman's aura, her 'vibe', and steady, confident stride was mocking. This attracted Robin's attention, she enjoyed examining people with confidence, trying to see through their mask to their weakness,like she did with Amon . Robin followed the woman with her eyes until she say down at the other side of the resturant.

Her face, for what ever reason was covered by her jacket with a few dark brown curls sticking out from her hood.

'So mysterious, shes elegant, regal.' Robin thought.

Every few minutes Robin snuck a glance at her, It had been fifteen minutes and she hadn't ordered anything, just sitting there looking like she was trying hard to remember something. Then she finally called for a waiter and was brought a glass of water.

'I should get some sleep.' Robin got up and headed for the door, having already paid her bill. Right as she walked through she heard a voice, a silent voice(telepathy). Just a simple question.

'Are you enjoying your life?'

Robin was scared(wouldn't you be?) she didn't know who it came from obviously, but she had an inkling. Turning around to look through the glass door straight to the woman, hood still draped over her face she saw, peaking out from her jacket, a light blue scarf.


	5. Apprehension

Disclaimer: once again I don't own any of the characters or the idea of witch hunter robin.

Apprehension 

Robin could have guessed that she was coincidentally just another woman wearing just another blue scarf.But as she had already thought, her vibe, the atmosphere of mystery was too much to dismiss her as an everyday civil servant.Still staring at her she picked her phone from her jacket, feeling so proud of her discovery and of helping Micheal, debt repaid.

"Micheal, that woman you were talking about, she is in Harry's, I just realized it was her."

"How can you be so sure?Ever thought its just someone else?You've never even seen her."Robin frowned alittle at this unexpected ungratefulness he was showing.

"I know it her, she too-different not to be."

"I'll check the cameras then…" Robin stayed quiet waiting for Micheal's praise , then looking back to the door from the ground, she saw that the woman was gone. '…how could she have-?'

"Micheal , shes gone."

"I know , how cliché of her."

"…goodbye Micheal."

"good try."—click

"What was it Robin?" It was Amon and he was with Touko.She smiled and Amon asked again. "Robin, what did you see? "Robin returned Touko's smile with a 'hello' then answered.

"That woman Micheal had told you about, she was just in there."

"And you just let her go?"

"I had looked in again and she was gone, I'm certain she's-"she stopped remembering Touko was still there.Amon nodded in understanding then was silent for a few seconds.

"Go home and get some rest, you cant miss anymore work."

'I think maybe this is Amon's way of showing me sympathy.' The couple walked through the doors leaving Robin on her own, Touko looked back at her once again with a look of pity for her at Amon's almost reluctant concern.

Before the door closed Robin looked through hoping to see the woman again, as it closed, and as she expected the chair was still empty and she started for home.

Amon and Touko sat down at a booth and both ordered coffees. As always they were stuck in a state of uncomfortable silence, then, as always Touko broke it.

"Robins a nice girl, you shouldn't be so hard on her, shes only fifteen after all."

'Touko, I 'd rather not talk about work with you." She was silent again for a few seconds then took a sip,

"Good coffee."

For Micheal it had been a month, ,about a month of constant allure and intrigue. He didn't make it very apparent but this mysterious woman he would only see on a screen interested him, not just for the obvious reasons but her stature. The way she would stand at a distance silently yet saying so much, like a higher power observing and judging them all. Not causing and damage but the technical difficulties he had been experiencing. He knew she was a witch,they all did, and what else could she be? This ominous behaviour of hers made the whole group thirst for the seemingly impossible task of confronting her.

This one was different, she was too confident,too swift. On many occasions Micheal had watched her, maybe only 10 meters from the captures or capture attempts, boldly in sight , like she could vanish when ever she pleased.(And he wasn't really doubting she couldn't)Her timing was perfect, as soon as Micheal would alert of her presence, as if she heard him, she would disappear,at first leading Doujima to think Micheal should lay off the coffee for a while.

'This ones too different, we can't be too careful with her.'

Robin was almost home, just a few more minutes. She had to admit that espresso had perked her up a bit but her heavy head and tired body were still an overwhelming discomfort. As she neared the apartment she grew more tired ,she didn't care about her files or the woman, though she already knew they would be the first thing on her mind when she wakes up.

'I will never stay up late again.' She knowingly lied to herself as she dropped onto the couch,her new bed.

Touko was desparate for conversation now, they had both finished their coffee and were going to leave soon.She needed to get something in before the silent ride home.

"Amon,"she waited for him to look up at her, "I know you didn't want to talk about work, but Robin , don't you think shes a little strange at times?"Amon stood up and put on his jacket then waited for her to gather her purse and jacket.

'Robin's personality is the reason shes working with us."

**Touko is , incase some didn't catch her name yet, Robin's house host and for some reason Amons girlfriend..i just don't understand it.**

**Sry u guys I no that wasn't very interesting and im sure not very good but the 'ooo's and aaahh's will be coming very soon, thanks for reading **


	6. Thoughts

Hello again , and thanks for reading again, blah blah blah don't own any of the characters blah blah blah or the idea of witch hunter robin…enjoy

6:32 am-Zaizen's Office

Monday morning and almost no one was at work yet, no one ever came this early, except for on occasions, Amon. He was standing in Zaizen's office waiting for him, he'd been called there a few minutes ago from his work station for a meeting . But today's meeting was almost random, to his knowledge there hadn't been any serious cases or disruptions since Mamoru, and nothing strange happened then. For once he had no idea was they were going to be discussing, then Zaizen walked through the door.

"Morning, Amon."

---6:32 am

Robin slowly rose out of her slumber to find she had been covered with several blankets by Touko, she probably realized she was sick too.

"I slept for thirteen hours." She said sitting up looking at her phone's time then the still darkened sky.It made her want to sleep some more but she got up anyways, she still didn't feel very good but not as bad as yesterday,enough to go to work,not that she had a choice. She moved quietly as not to waken Touko, performing her daily morning routine (ya no that cleansing part before school, or in her case work), prayers and then sat down with some hot coffee.By now she was fully awake and ready to ponder a few things.

'I don't want to have to think about secrets kept from me, it fills me with distrust for my friends,I think their my friends, I don't want that feeling.'

"Though I wonder what kind of secret it could be,(oh but don't we all?)I have nothing to tell, I don't remember anything worth keeping hidden." This feeling Robin had was slowly consuming her, she wanted to know ofcourse but was afraid to find out at the same time.

"I should have listening to Micheal, then I wouldn't even be thinking about this."

'But is that good or bad?'

"And that woman from Harry's… 'are you enjoying your life'…what was that supposed to mean? How does she know me?Does she even know me?" Robin left her cup half full(or half empty which ever you choose) and walked to her trench coat, which was draped across the coffee table with her keys. As she locked the door and started down the hallway she thought, 'How could she know me if I don't know her?Why would she talk to me? She has probably fallen into madness like the others.' To Robin's anguish she doubted it.

"Good morning sir, you called for me."

"Yes, I need to talk to you about Robin."

'Robin?' Amon thought, "Yes?" Zaizen sat down at his desk and rotated his computer's screen too face Amon, he was now officially confused.

"On Saturday night," he typed something with one hand and a window popped up, it was a still camera view placed behind Robin on the computer. He zoomed in to Robin's screen and pressed enter for the recording to begin. Amon was afraid of this, he saw the windows she had been on and knew this was trouble. Zaizen stopped the recording then spoke again.

"She's getting close."


	7. Pass It On

Disclaimer/ sry its been a while since I updated, enjoy though, don't own characters or idea of witchhunterrobin.

Amon realized the possible consequences to Robin's actions but still wondered what this had to do with him and to his surprise was hoping desperately that this meeting wasn't an extermination debriefing.

"Sir, what do we do about this?", the trace of anxiety faded from his face, "you don't want me to-"

"No, I want you to make sure that no one gets in her way." For the first time Zaizen saw genuine surprise on Amon's face.

---

Micheal was getting worried, he had been thinking about Robin since he woke up, if she found out he would be blamed for it, wouldn't he?

---

Robin made her way back to Harry's for breakfast and to see if SHE was there. She didn't like this, it all gave her an uneasy feeling, something ofcourse to be expected but for some reason she felt everything meant much more, everything is more important this time.(no freaking way!)As she took her seat at the same place as last night she scanned the room, both hoping for and dreading the woman's presence. She ordered chocolate biscotti(mmm chocolate biscotti) and started thinking again.

'This is all too much to think about, I am overwhelmed because of my curiousity, my troublesome curiousity.'

She quickly looked up from the table top afraid that she had just missed the woman. Still nothing.

---

"Sir, this doesn't make any sense, you yourself said her mind is still too unstable to handle it." Zaizen still calmly sat at his desk.

"I know what I told you but her progress tells me that we can trust her, both her and her sanity.

"Sir, but why now?"

"That mystery witch, I think I may know who she is, and if I'm right then Robin will find out soon enough, I'm just making sure that she knows we are on her side."Amon fell silent for a moment.

"Do you mean you want me to directly tell her?"

"Robins a smart girl, she'll notice something, she'll find something, so make sure that Micheal doesn't restrict her on the computers." Amon nodded and walked out of the office back to his work station.

---

9:13 am

Micheal had finally gotten a couple hours of sleep but was risen by a call from Amon.

"Get up and meet me at your workstation."

That's all he said but Micheal feared the worst.

'Oh God Robin really did see something…oh god they know I allowed her on the computers!' He rehearsed his explaination and look of surprise as he made his way down the stairs… "What?I had no idea!"

"Micheal come over here." Micheal obeyed and quickened his pace.

"ya, what did you want?"

"Its Robin,"

'Oh god.'

, "I've gotten orders from Zaizen that you are to enforce no restriction on her."

"What? Has he gone insane?"

"He told me he wants her to find out, says shes about to find out anyways." Micheal shrugged his shoulders and sat down at his chair.

"There wasn't anything else he talked about?"Amon cocked an eyebrow.

"Should there be?"Micheal shrugged again, "Zaizen also said that Robin has also been on her file already, your not in trouble." A sigh of relief escaped Micheal.

"So I let her do what ever she wants?"

"Act like you don't care." Behind Micheal's workplace seperation screens sat Robin , she was hidden, but also asleep, she hadn't heard a thing.Just then she heard a loud crack on the desk she was leaning on, she woke with a start to find Doujima with her hand placed by her head on the desk, she had a frown on her face.

"What do you think your doing?!" Micheal and Amon recognized Doujima's voice and thinking she was, for some reason, asking them that question turned towards the sound."Your sick remember?Go home!"

"Robin was there?Was she listening the whole time?,"Micheal whispered.

"Doujima, settle down, was she asleep?" Amon said calmly, Doujima obviously had a lot of energy today, she stamped over right in front of Amon.

"You made her come didn't you?You know shes not feeling well!" Sakaki had just walked in and heard the commotion.

"Since when do you care about Robins' health? She obviously came because she felt well enough to." Amon said nothing.

"I did feel better actually," Robin said walking over to the group, "I just thought a few more hours of sleep would do me some more good." Micheal was on his computer checking for updates.

"It looks like you guys will be going to work early today."he said.


	8. Whispers

Sry again for the wait, u no I don't own any of this stuff and ive said it many times before so onto chapter 8…:3

Whispers

"What?' Amon said turning towards Micheal's screen.

"It's a new one, I think, he uses his powers to manipulate what others see, apparently causing them to go insane, then kill themselves, guess we just lost track of his until now."

"That's horrible," Robin said also walking to the computer, "do you know where he is Micheal." She said neutrally. Sakaki too decided to join them.

"Robin , you really shouldn't get too excited," he said sarcastically, "you still don't look too good."placing himself between her and Micheal, his tone, like Amon's seemed to be hiding emotion. Was this the way people showed their concern for her?

"But Sakaki, I'm fine now." Robin acknowledged to him in her own almost bewildered manner.

"Ok if you say so," He said shrugging then going to get his jacket, " We better get going then, Micheal where is he?"

"Actually , he lived in Robin's apartment building, it says he lost his job two weeks ago so he's most likely home, its only 10 after all,he lives in apartment 222."

"Fine, lets get going." Amon said taking the lead and walking out of the room, Robin as usual quickly trailing behind. As the two of them walked down the hallway they passed Zaizen's office the usual sense of tension struck Robin, understandable in the presence of the 'big boss'. But she also got another feeling, it came to her as they passed the Client Archives, like a mental pull, for that brief moment she felt she had to go inside. This wasn't really a choice she made it was just sudden, like she was literally struggling to resist, she was in a trance staring at the door. She heard voices again, not like the ones from the lady, these were more like past memories.

'I can't'….. 'too long'….. 'today was…'

These thoughts sounded separate , like daily musings.

"Robin, what are you doing."

"Huh?," Robin broke free ofcourse a little distraught, quickly turned her head to Amon, "yes, I'm coming." He waited for her to start walking then turned and kept going.

The lady with the scarf steadily walked down the city streets. Her face wasn't hidden now, it didn't have to be, and it turned a few heads, shes very beautiful. Long quite dark ringlets of full hair like Touko's fell half way down her back, vivid green eyes, a flawless,milky complexion . And a dazed look on her face, not acknowledging any smiles or 'good mornings' when she bought her breakfast and newpaper. Now she was just walking, a few minutes ago she had give Robin the urge to enter the archives, and she almost did, but thanks to an unexpected interruption she broke free. That didn't matter, she knew from reading Robin's thoughts where she was going, she didn't know if she was alone or not but that didn't matter either.

The lady kept walking until she came to a half-dome road tunnel, it was pretty big and made of smoothed cement. The echo of her heels was heard as she walked through the tunnel, she was alone, no cars. The bright sky's light shone through from the other side, she stopped at the tunnel's exit, turned to face the road, brought her hood up, and waited.

Amon and Robin sat quietly in his car , the only sound was the humming of the engine, but Robin didn't mind, she was still trying to figure out everything, was she going insane? The lady's voices were (in this situation) explained but what about the others? She just wanted to go back home and think, but then again right now she was afraid of being alone. Amon's silence was kind of comforting today, it gave her security and time to think.

"I know about your time on the computers." A pang of panic and dread struck Robin( ya no, the one ya get when ur mom finds out it was u who ate the last cookie and not the magical elf on the box).

"But how-"

"Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble."

'Just don't do it again?' she thought. But nothing, just that and it was quiet again. They came to the familiar road tunnel they almost always passed through , a temporary shield from the bright sun and an eerily, dark passage at night. As they drove a figure came into view and oddly seemed to be transfixed on the left wall of the tunnel, out of the corner of Robin's eye she saw Amon's head glance at the figure then dismissed it, he didn't know who it was, Robin realized she did .

"Amon!"

hey everybody, hope u liked this one, happy holidays and may I get many presents :3


	9. Lady Pyro

Disclaimer: hello hello ! u all no I don't own this stuff, yay I got WHR complete collection for Christmas!

Lady Pyro

She had only been waiting about five minutes(time she used to search through unsuspecting Zaizen's mind)when she heard the lone hum of a car approaching, two people it seemed, a few more seconds made her realize that Robin had arrived, she smiled.

"Amon, it's the woman!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know its her, the same trench coat, the boots, and scarf."

"We don't have time right now."

"But what is this is important?"she said surprised at his reluctance.

"We need to concentrate on the matter at hand, we can deal with her later." Amon said then looking at the lady just before they passed her.

"But Amon , what if we can't find her next-" Right as they passed the lady, too Robin's strife, she heard her voice again.

'My efforts would have been in vain, if you do not remember.'

Robin let out the smallest whimper , she hated this, but found no sense in sharing her anxiety with of all people Amon, she simply turned her body to face the door, curled up a little and starred out the window. Amon looked at her but he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say anyways.

The lady watched the car until it disappeared , then took a small pouch of sand from her jacket pocket.Steadily she poured the sand into an encircled five-pointed star, after a few murmurings (and that glow of the sand, you know the one, the circley thingy..that glows…except it's an encircled five-pointed star) she too disappeared.

She reappeared in front of apartment number two hundred and twenty-two and took out a small glass vile containing a rolled up piece of paper.

"Look at all the trouble I am causing you." She said with a small smirk , then slipped it under the door. She could hear Robin, her thoughts of confusion and anxiety were getting louder and closer. The lady removed one of her form-fitting leather gloves, placed her hand on the door and then triggered her pyrokenesis, soon after within the apartment of Amon and Robin's target flames erupted and engulfed the crazed man's home(confining the flames and smoke to his apartment). She heard his yells and stood there for about ten minutes until they stopped , then placed her hand back on the door and extinguished the flames. The apartment was charred and the man was unconscious from the smoke.

"Poor fool" she said( she thought he was dead) putting her glove back on, walked down the hall, and stairs, and out of the building, "but you deserved your fate."

Five minutes after the lady had disappeared down the city's streets Amon and Robin arrived . Robin was reluctant to get out of the car, she still needed a lot more time to think. But she accepted the inevitable and followed her partner as usual. When they arrived at their destination Amon knocked on the door then placed himself on the left wall of the door and signaled Robin to do the same. A few seconds past, nothing, but almost always expected. Robin noticed wisps of ash blowing into the hall from the door.

"Robin, can you melt a hole through the lock?"

"Hmm." She nodded and did so, Amon slowly pushed the door open to reveal a partially blackened room. "What? What happened here?"

"Hello?," Amon said entering along with Robin then shut the door. He went ahead on his own to check the other rooms, " stay here."

"Uh…but-?" he already went ahead and she had no choice but to listen, Robin leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. When her hands reached the ground her left one landed on something, she lifted her hand taking the object up with it. "A vile?," she said holding the small container in front of her face. 'And a message in it?' she thought. "What is this?"

Did ya like it? Sry for the long wait! :3


	10. Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note: hello hello ! I'm sorry for taking so long to update and also apologize for my chapters being so short but please enjoy anyways! Thanks for reading and I always appreciate reviews!(except for those unnessecarily vicious ones)**

Robin heard Amon's lone footsteps wandering through the kitchen and livingroom. She decided to wait until later to open the vial and slipped it into her over-sized trenchcoat pocket. She heaved herself up against the door and inched towards the living room.

"Amon, may I come now?"

"I found him, he's unconscious, there must have been another witch here." Robin was surprised at his conclusion.

"What do you mean?"

" Didn't you notice that the char burns have been confined to this apartment? Obviously no smoke escaped."

"The alarms would have activated." She commented in realization. Amon kept talking not acknowledging Robin.

"And an attempt at his life," Amon starred at the victim's unconscious body as he brought out his cell phone, "Micheal, what else do we know about this man? Was he involved in any underground societies?" Robin noticed that Amon never really asked a question, never sounded like he didn't know anything. His tone was always neutral, cold.

"Amon, may I come now?"she requested also noticing her own neutralness. Amon put his cell phone back into his pocket and went back to kneeling beside the man in silence.

" It wasn't the factory, we were supposed to take care of this," his eyes shifted to the wall Robin was hiding behind, "you can come now." She meekly stepped into sight but stayed only a few steps from her origin.

"Were they trying to help us?" Amon heard her suggest, he finally stood up, still looking at the man.

" What makes you think that?" Robin answered regretting she had said anything, she realized she didn't have a good enough reason to suggest the person helping them, especially since they were a witch.

"I'm sorry."

Amon said nothing but looked around the room again. A cascade of orange-gold sunlight shone in through the balcony's sliding doors, long shadows cast by two couches and a coffee table. So serene except for the unconscious body below him and charred remains of the peeling wallpaper and furniture. There was no evidence of the other witch in the other rooms though, it would have taken great concentration to start and contain the fire from outside the apartment.

" The factory should be arriving soon, we should be on our way."

Amon hadn't seemed to have gotten any useful clues from Micheal when he spoke to him. He was right , there was nothing to investigate here, two couches and a table, no photos, paintings, not even a T.V. If Amon thought there was nothing there was nothing. She followed him out the door and as expected walking down the hall were men and women from the factory.

"We'll need him for questioning later." Amon told one of them as the two groups past each other. Robin thought of the little vial in her pocket, she was eager to find out what it meant, but should she show it to Amon? It could be a piece of crucial evidence to this case, but Robin felt it was more directed towards her. As they both sat down in his car Amon pulled his cell phone out again to talk to Micheal. Robin could hear Micheal's voice from the receiving end.

"Amon? Like I said this guy has nothing to do with society other than the essentials, not even a library membership, did you find anything?" Robin discretely took the vial from her pocket and began polishing the charred bits off the glass with her thumb.

"No, he'll be brought in for questioning after he regains consciousness , we don't have anything to identify the other witch."

"Well I'll check the client data base then, cya." Robin stopped polishing, 'Micheal is going to check on other witches…the STN-J calls witches "clients"' She thought as she remembered he sign on the door from earlier that had a magnetizing affect on her.

"The Witches Archives."

She whispered , 'why was I being pulled into that room?' Amon hung up , Robin's whispers cast his eyes on her worried face then followed her eye's focus to something she was looking at. He started the car and turned his attentions to the one parked in front of him.

"What is that?" he asked . Robin quickly diverted her attention to Amon, who wasn't even looking at her. 'No avoiding this now."she thought.

"This vial, I found it in the apartment, I think it might hold some important information."he was still looking at the car, the engine hummed.

"When were you planning to tell me?"

"I was, just now, I didn't mean to-"

"Hold on to it, Micheal will look at it when we get back." Robin nodded and carefully placed it back into her pocket. As they drove Robin hoped they would come upon the lady so Amon and herself could confront her and maybe ease her worries. No such luck. But had she done the right? Maybe, for some reason strange reason the message in the vial was meant for her eyes only.

' But why me?,' she thought, 'why do I even think its for me in the first place?... theres nothing to worry about.' She was lying to herself but will never admit it. The car halted in the small, dark parking lot and the two hunters stepped out . They walked into the work place where they were greeted by Micheal and Sakaki.

" Hey! So not a very successful mission?" Micheal acknowledged them from his computer, Amon said nothing and stopped beside Micheal, Robin beside him. He nodded to her to give the vial to Micheal, who was a little intimidated as the two stood in front of him, but accepted it.

"Robin found it in Karasuki's apartment, can you take a look at it?" Micheal nodded not knowing why Amon needed him to simply open it. "When ever is fine." He added . Micheal placed the vial by his keyboard and went back to work.

"Zaizen said Karasuki won't be awake for a day or two so theres nothing to do here, might as well go home." Robin didn't need to be told that twice, she steadily walked out of the room and on her way home, receiving surprised looks from Micheal and Sakaki. Amon just sat down at a near by chair and started looking through some files. Sakaki bid them a good day and left too.

8:00 pm

For some reason Amon was still in the office, it made Micheal a little uncomfortable since he hadn't said a word the whole time, then he remembered the vial.

'is that whats keeping him here?', he thought . He picked it up and removed the cork stopper then carefully pulled out he roll of paper. After unrolling it he checked some accounts, then looking at the paper again thought aloud, getting Amon's attention.

"Someone's trying to help Robin along."


End file.
